Dark Dreams
by Alantie Mistaniu
Summary: Hotaru, the senshi of Saturn, has never before met her best friend's future husband Helios until now. She cannot understand the intense attraction between them, and it frightens her; little does she know it scares him too.
1. Eyes Meet

A/N: A little about this. I noticed a LJ challenge at a SM fanfic writing place for fanon couples, and I started thinking about my own favorite fanon coupling: Hotaru and Helios. So, even though the challange was over, I decided to take the 31 themes and use them to write for HotaruxHelios. This one is for the theme Hail. I'd like to know what you think and if I should keep writing.

Disclaimer: Owns nothing

**Chapter 1: Eyes Meet**

Her hand was small and tiny in his as he knelt to kiss it, his voice a silken whisper, lips warm as they brushed her flesh.

"Hail, Princess Saturn. It is a pleasure to finally meet you at last."

She was surprised by the warm flush that graced her cheeks, even as she tried to gently draw her hand from his grasp. "Please- just Hotaru," she managed as he rose fluidly, those deep gold eyes piercing as they examined her.

"As you wish, Lady," he retuned, giving an elegant bow that she had seen no equal to except for that of the King himself.

It confused her and she could only nod dumbly, her cheeks growing even warmer. She had never before met the man that Chibi-Usa spoke so fondly of, and she was concerned that they might not be able to get along for her friend's sake. Her entire journey she had been a bundle of nerves, uncertain as to what type of person the Priest of Elysian might be like. Chibi-Usa's descriptions had all been generic- 'a real gentleman like Daddy! So sweet and kind!!'- nothing that she could really form an interpretation on. In any case, Helios was not at all what she had expected.

At her side, Small Lady laughed, a sound of sunlight and warmth as she took her friend by the shoulders, a comforting presence. "Don't be so formal, Helios," she chided, amusement coloring her tones. "Hotaru is not used to being at court. She's shy with new people."

The elegant man cocked his head to the side, still gazing at the dark haired young woman in a way she didn't understand. "I am as well, Hotaru," he told her. "Perhaps we will have to look out for each other then."

"Perhaps so," she managed to say, giving a small curtsy, sweeping the skirts of her deep violet gown out elegantly as she inclined her head before straightening. "It is hard for me to be at court. I love being with the Senshi but the others- I have a hard time with strangers."

"He does too," Small Lady told her, smiling as she shared a glance with the young priest. "That's why I thought you two would get along so well. You have so many similarities!"

"Really?" Hotaru asked timidly, shifting uncomfortably under his unblinking golden gaze.

The pink haired princess nodded happily, her eyes shining. "You really do! I've been so excited for the two of you to meet for so long! I just know that you will be close once you talk!"

Hotaru felt herself flush again at her friend's enthusiasm, glancing down at the toes of her silken slippers peeking out from beneath her skirts. Years had not changed her natural shyness, even in the gentle love of the Queen and her inner circle. She was used to solitude and peace, and even now she found herself seeking the peace and quiet rather than the whirlwind life of court.

"I'm sure- I trust your judgment," she said, grateful for the sudden excuse she had to flee from that soul searching stare. "Chibi-Usa, Helios, please, excuse me. Serenity has asked for my presence today; I would not want to keep her waiting."

"Come back soon!" Small Lady responded cheerfully, her arm wrapping around that of the elegant man at her side, waving as the senshi of Saturn turned and hurried away, the only sound of her passing a gentle whisper of her skirts.

Every step of the way down the hall, Hotaru could feel his golden gaze on her back.


	2. Dance with a Stranger

A/N: This one is for the theme Mint Chocolate. I truly appreciate you, my two reviewers, and I hope that this chapter meets with your approval! XD

Disclaimer: Owns nothing

**Chapter 2: Dance with a Stranger**

She wasn't at all what he expected, and that troubled him. It was as if the little Saturn firefly was the complete atheist of the Moon rabbit she called friend. Dark, quiet, controlled and solitary, her iris-purple eyes veiled with mystery and secrets, she was a complete enigma. She fascinated him.

Oh, yesterday had not been the first time they had met, despite what she believed. But when he had first seen her she had only been a child, and the encounter was brief, only long enough to help her awaken into her power. Now she was a radiant young woman, grown into her duties and power as the Princess of the planet Saturn.

He watched her quietly from where he stood in King Endymion's shadow, arms folded across his chest. Anyone else might be able to miss her; Hotaru kept to the edge of the social chaos happening in the great ballroom, only becoming involved with conversation when Small Lady or one of the other senshi drew her attention. Otherwise she was a small quiet shadow, her eyes always watching, always alert, brow furrowed.

"She hates these events."

Helios started when the King spoke to him, blinking as he drew his attentions away from the dark haired maiden. "I noticed," he responded, a hint of amusement in his smooth voice. "It's hard not to. She looks like a trapped wild creature."

"Not everyone notices," Endymion countered his own sapphire gaze thoughtful as he contemplated the lavender clad woman. "Princess Hotaru is different, and there will always be misunderstanding when it comes to her."

The Priest nodded quietly, then raised an eyebrow as Hotaru's movements around the ballroom began to take on a recognizable pattern. He had thought she was simply dodging people to avoid awkward situations, but now he realized that she was adjusting her position in the room to match that of the Queen. He glanced at Endymion who nodded as his own gaze flickered to his slender wife.

"She is very protective of Serenity," he answered quietly even as Helios continued to watch as the young woman, her short chin length black hair swaying with her movements. "The Queen saved her life when everyone else believed her beyond saving, spared her from the others trying to destroy her, and Hotaru has never forgotten that."

He considered this for a long moment, watching as the Queen approached Princess Saturn, a friendly embrace her greeting. The young woman's face glowed with happiness as Serenity held her at arm's length, a smile on her lips, eyes sparkling as brightly as the delicate crown on the Queen's golden head.

"Above all though," Helios began thoughtfully, "I would imagine that they have more in common than any of us would realize."

The King inclined his head slightly in agreement. "Mirror images," he replied thoughtfully. "One is silver light and the other the darkness on the other side. But the difference is. . ."

His voice trailed of into silence, and Helios frowned, opening his mouth to ask the King to continue, but then he saw what had stopped him. Ethereal, smiling and radiant, Neo Queen Serenity approached, Saturn at her side with a darker kind of luminosity, though no less beautiful.

"It is a lovely evening, my Lords," Serenity declared with a toss of her head, causing her long sun colored hair to sparkle in the lighting. "Too many young ladies are unattended this night. Will you not join the celebrations and dance?" Her lips curved, a teasing light her bright eyes as she extended her hand, pale, slender fingers uncurling in invitation.

King Endymion took her small hand in his much larger one, his eyes lighting with amusement as he raised it to his lips to kiss. "Anything for you, my Lady."

With Helios and Hotaru watching, the King and Queen descended from the dais, hand in hand out onto the white marble dance floor, others parting to make way for them. Glancing sideways at his companion, he was slightly startled to see her smiling happily, her bright amethyst eyes shining.

"You're smiling, Princess."

She started, blinking as she glanced over at him. "Am I?" Her pale cheeks flushed and she tipped her head slightly, hiding her face. "It's just . . . I'm happy for them. Happy to see them both so filled with love and joy."

Reaching out, Helios tucked the black strands of her hair behind her ear, marveling at the silky texture as he shook his head. "I have yet to see you smile. Don't be embarrassed."

"Habit," Hotaru answered quietly, a slight shrug of her shoulders, her eyes darting everywhere but never meeting his own. "I'm not accustomed to attention."

"A shame." His fingers moved from her onyx hair to her silken cheek. Startled, her huge purple orbs met his, her face warming even more before she glanced away, blushing and confused.

Taking a step backwards, she tried to control the strange flow of emotions, her chin lifting as she managed to speak, hardly knowing what she said. "Excuse me, Helios. I would like to get some refreshments."

She started to turn when his hand took hers, his voice a silken murmur. "Then allow me to escort you. The Queen was right- there are too many young ladies unattended this evening."

Her body tingled strangely as he slipped her arm through his own, guiding her down the steps and through the crowds towards the room where the banquet laid waiting. Exotic and familiar foods were heaped upon long tables on glittering gold and silver platters, so much that she was momentarily stunned.

"Impressive," she heard the Priest say and glanced over him to see laughter dancing in his golden eyes. "Serenity spares no expenses, does she?"

"It would seem not," she murmured, dazzled. "I hardly know what to choose . . ."

Chuckling softly, Helios cast his gaze around. "Then let's start with something simple, shall we?" Gently tugging her along, he stepped closer to one of the tables, picking up a small silver dish. "Ah. Here."

Blinking, she stared down before looking up at him with a small smile curving her lips. "Not exactly healthy," she chided, unable to keep the note of amusement from her soft voice.

"Who said it had to be healthy?"

She gave a small laugh, shaking her head as she selected one of the thin bars of chocolate before taking a small bite out of the corner. Her eyes widened as the coolness of mint mixed with the velvety silkiness of milk chocolate on her tongue.

"Good?"

"Incredible," she answered, smiling as she took another bite, her eyes gleaming as she finished the sweet with a light heart. Her attention was momentarily captured by a couple whirling by, entwined in a breathtaking waltz. She watched, entranced as the man dipped the woman, their hands meeting and twining perfectly as he drew her upright and spun her away.

"Lovely."

Hotaru jumped at the soft murmur in her ear, warm breath ghosting against her neck making her shiver, heart beating crazily.

"Yes," she responded, hearing the slight waver in her own voice. "I enjoy watching the dances."

She sensed him raise an eyebrow questioningly. "And you never join in?"

Her head shook slightly in the negative. "No, never."

"Surely you've been asked," he pressed. For all the wariness many had towards her, he couldn't believe that young men would pass up the opportunity to dance with one of the Queen's inner circle. It was considered a high honor to have the attention of one of them, no matter how long it lasted.

A slight smile tugged at her lips, correctly guessing his thoughts. "Mm, yes, I have- by a few bold men. I declined though." Sensing the question in his mind as his fingers lightly brushed her arm, she sighed and reluctantly answered. "I am not comfortable with strangers. Surely you understand that. Nor am I as. . . skilled as my fellows in the art of dance or conversation."

The undercurrent of wistfulness in her voice was a sharp jab to his heart. For all her strength, for all her power and ability, underneath she was still a young woman with the same desires of many her age.

"Will you dance with me, Princess?" He bowed elegantly, taking her hand in his.

Her amethyst orbs swelled in size, taking a step back as if he had suggested walking over hot coals. "Priest, I- I would rather-"

Before she could voice further objections she was caught up in his arms and his hand had slid down to rest on her waist. She gave a startled squeak, attempting to draw away from his hold, her face flushed, eyes downcast.

He did not loosen his hold, though he did not hold her tightly enough to hurt her. "There is no one here to see, Princess. They are all out there." He nodded towards the open door to the ballroom, raising a white eyebrow at her. "Are you afraid?"

Immediately, her head jerked up, eyes glittering like cold purple gemstones. "I'm not afraid of anything," she retorted, voice low and icy.

Helios only smiled slightly at the rise of her warrior side. "Then indulge me, Princess Saturn. One dance. Then I will let you go."

Her lips pursed, a flash of annoyance flickering across her features, but her head inclined in a slight jerky nod. "They are your feet after all, Priest. You have been warned."

So there was a fire in the quiet withdrawn maiden- cold as ice, but fire nonetheless. There would have to be, for her to be friends with Small Lady. His arm around her waist drew her closer, his free hand finding hers. "I find it hard to believe anyone who handles her glaive with such grace could not manage a simple waltz."

Before Hotaru could argue any further, Helios had led her into the dance, his steps sure and certain as he immediately matched the rhythm of the music playing from the other room. At first her timidity made her hang back, moving like a stiff doll, but his patience and warm kindness began to unthaw her. Her trust in him deepened, allowing him to guide her into more complicated steps, startled to realize she hadn't stepped on his feet once.

Suddenly he was dipping her back and she gave a startled soundless gasp, but before she could truly feel afraid he had drawn her safely back up into his embrace, slowing the steps as if he sensed her fright, holding her closer. Slightly dizzy and flooded with a strange warmth, Hotaru lifted her gaze, finding herself drawn into his warm golden gaze. Her lips parted, startled to find how close his face was to hers, his eyes quiet but intense.

Fright and panic coursed through her veins and suddenly she was breaking away, murmuring, "No. . .I can't- no. I'm sorry-" Tearing herself from his hold she bolted, her purple sash flying out behind her as she ran, not even understanding what it was she fled from, only knowing she had to get away, back to the dark quiet of her own rooms.


	3. An Object in Motion

A/N: Thank you to those of you who have reviewed. I truly appreciate your comments, and I'm glad you have enjoyed this unusual coupling so far. This is for the theme Physics. I hope you will like it!

Disclaimer: Owns nothing

**An Object in Motion. . .**

She had been avoiding the Priest ever since that dazzling, confusing night. Not that it was hard. Kept busy with small tasks for Serenity and catching up with the other senshi, Hotaru had barely seen glimpses of him as she moved about the Crystal Palace. She knew he was most likely busy himself, what with his duties as the Priest, and attending Small Lady as she went about her own responsibilities. It relieved her that she would not have to confront her strange emotions towards the man with the warm ocher eyes, though deep down there was a part of her that was undeniably drawn to him like a firefly towards a spark of light in the darkness.

In an effort to distract herself, she had sought out the pink haired Princess in the palace gardens, glad to find her alone for once with no sign of the Priest or any attendants lurking nearby. It was a relief to walk in the bright sunshine with someone unburden with darkness, someone who could make her smile and laugh as no one else could. Small Lady made her feel young again, something she had almost forgotten how to feel.

"Don't you like Helios?" Chibi-Usa inquired suddenly, her ruby eyes curious, her head tilted to the side.

Her head snapped up from the white roses she had smelled, her death-pale face flushing. "Why?" she asked, her voice quiet and controlled, even if her emotions were not. "Has he said something?"

"Mm, no," the younger Princess responded slowly, watching her friend straighten with a thoughtful expression on her youthful face. "He doesn't have to though. You seem to be avoiding him- I've noticed. Did something happen between you two?"

How could she explain when she didn't even really understand it herself? Her emotions to the Priest were confusing, frustrating and lovely all at the same time. She didn't want to think about them, as that only made things worse.

"No," she answered at last, letting her fingertips gloss over the silky delicate petals of the snowy blooms, sighing. "You know how hard it is for me to meet new people. I think I just need a little more time to get used to him."

This seemed to satisfy Chibi-Usa and she nodded in acceptance. "It's hard for him too," she assured the other girl, taking her hand to draw her along the stone pathway to other areas of the grounds. "But he really is a wonderful person, Hotaru. Give him a chance? For me?"

Inwardly Hotaru winced. That was what it came down to. No matter her own feelings toward Helios, she would have to learn to deal and put up with them for Chibi-Usa's sake. "I'll try," Hotaru assured the other girl, attempting a smile.

Smiling, the young woman nodded. "That's all I ask," she told her cheerfully. "I just want the people I care about most to get along!"

"I understand." Blinking she lifted her gaze to the heavens, her fingers still encased in the Princess's grasp as they walked along the path, smelling the sweet fragrance of all the flowers. "He unnerves me, sometimes," she admitted. "He. . . intimidates me, and I'm not sure why."

"Really?" Chibi-Usa inquired, her eyes surprised. "I can't imagine why. He's very sweet and gentle; he would never speak to you in an unkind way or hurt you, not intentionally." She plucked a few crimson poppies to add to her growing bouquet, glancing sideways at her slender dark friend as she contemplated the matter. "Perhaps you should try talking to him instead of running from him."

Eyes flashing, Hotaru couldn't help the rising indignation in her voice. "I'm not running from him!"

A raised eyebrow and a small smile were the only response she received from the Moon Princess, and she flushed, knowing that Chibi-Usa saw through her all too well. "Of course not," she responded lightly, then with her ever cheerful optimism she changed the subject. "What other flowers do you think we should get? Mama hasn't been able to come outside for awhile, and I thought a bouquet would cheer her up!"

Drawing her mind away from her brooding thoughts, Hotaru tried to focus on the task at hand, suggesting some blue forget-me-nots, followed by a few tall purple irises and several white lilies. She was grateful for Small Lady's chatter and happiness, her own spirits lifting and able to forget about the cream and gold priest for the time being unaware that from the shadows of the Crystal Palace the King was passing by all in light lavender, a slim figure in palest white walking at his side, though his golden gaze was on the young women amongst the greenery.

--

The cool shadows of the night were familiar and comforting to the young Princess of Saturn as she glided through the silent halls, most of the palace's residents already in their beds, dreaming without fear or care. Night was a time of peace for her; it reminded her of home, the beautiful dark Titan palace. A twinge of homesickness clenched at her heart and she sighed. It never ended it seemed- when she was there she longed for Crystal Tokyo, and when she was here she longed for home. It was a never ending cycle.

A light touch of her fingers and the door of her chambers swung open soundlessly to emit her. She glided in with equal lack of noise, more feeling than hearing the entryway close behind her. This was her own personal area of the palace where no one came without her permission, not even the Royal Family though it was technically part of their home, but when Hotaru had pointed this out, the Queen had merely laughed, shaking her head before hugging her affectionately.

These rooms had been decorated in darker colors than the main palace; deep navy blues and purples, touches of black and cool gray, colors that she loved. Some of her lamp collection was also here; their soft lights glowing like stars as she walked past to her bedroom.

Here there was no light, and she stood still for a moment, allowing her eyes to adjust to the comforting dark, her ears drinking in the soothing sound of silence. A gentle smile curved her lips and she went about beginning to change for bed, slipping on a short cream colored nightgown before moving towards her canopy bed, draped in rich, dark violet and black. But there was something out of place, resting on her pillow. She drew back, eyes flashing and she felt her anger rise at the thought of someone disturbing her sanctuary without permission. Violet eyes cold as chips of purple ice, she stepped forward again into the shadows of the canopy, at last able to make out the seemingly innocent object there.

A single iris, a beautiful pale purple with a thick green stem rested there, and she blinked, startled. With slightly trembling fingers she reached out to touch it, lifting the bloom to her nose and inhaling its fresh fragrance. Then she spied the thin strip of paper tied with a delicate silver ribbon around the stem, frowning once again as she flipped it over.

Penned in a hand she did not know was a single incomplete sentence: _An object in motion stays in motion. . . _

Her nose wrinkled and irritated she took the note off, tossing it into a small garbage bin under her desk. The iris, however, she placed in a crystal vase with fresh water from the bathroom before putting it on her dresser. It wasn't the flower's fault that it had been brought there by some trespasser, and she couldn't bring herself to throw away such a lovely bloom.

Soon however the flower and the note were far from her mind as she curled up in her cool bed, dark hair fanning out across the purple pillowcase, her breathing growing deeper and more even as at last sleep took her to dreams.

_Mist curled around her feet clad in thin princess slippers of light violet silk as she walked the path of a labyrinth. It was a great ancient thing constructed of thick brown stone covered in moss and bright green clinging ivy, a sharp contrast to her pale form in her white nightgown. _

_There was a rustling behind her, the sound of someone not far behind her in the twisting corridors._

_A chill twisted down her spine, not caused by the temperature of the chilly vapor in the air; she had to move faster, or she would be lost. Her body responded almost immediately, her pace quickening, though she made no sound as she went. Practically flying down the narrow dark corridors of stone she turned randomly at the junctions, hoping to confuse her pursuer. _

_Her soul cried out for help, for someone to protect and rescue her, though she did not expect anyone to come. Frantic salty tears burned her cheeks as she fled, her panic mounting with each moment, glancing briefly over her shoulder to see if the one who chased was closer than she realized-_

_She crashed into a white solid form before her, and she fell down with a cry, wrapping her arms around her dark head as she huddled on the ground, waiting her fate. A gentle velvety touch on her arm and a soft whicker made her lift her head slightly, meeting dark curious eyes. The creature she had ran headlong into was one that could never cause harm to a young maiden, silky white and with beautiful sweeping wings like that of an angel. Trembling, she lifted her hand out to touch the animal's nose gently. A Pegasus, she recalled dimly._

_As if it had been waiting for such an invitation, the creature knelt, curling up beside her, its warm bulk oddly comforting. As if by instinct she moved closer, wrapping her around the mythical animal's neck and closed her eyes, her trembling beginning to stop, feeling the gentle breath of the great creature on her hair and the rustle of feathers as it folded a wing over her to draw her near. A feeling of peace and security slipped over her and she sighed, her body relaxing, all thought of what pursued her gone, the threat forgotten in the presence of the Pegasus._

Amethyst orbs blinked open slowly, dark lashed lids fluttering. Though no light could break into her rooms unless she drew the curtains back, Hotaru knew morning had arrived. _Almost poetic_, her mind mussed as she sighed and snuggled back down to drowse for a few more minutes, eyes beginning to close but then they snapped open, staring with a slightly open mouth at the object that rested on the nightstand beside her bed.

Hair as dark as raven wings tumbled about her delicate features as she sat up slowly, reaching out to touch the smooth thornless stem of a barely budding white rose. Its fragrance filled her senses, heady and intoxicating, and she brought it closer to her nose, breathing it in. Silky petals brushed against her lips as she took the small slip of paper from the ribbon tied around it, lifting it to read the delicate script, a continuation of the other note.

_". . . until an opposing force stops it."_


	4. In Dreams He Came

AN: I know it's been awhile, but life gets in the way and inspiration has been somewhat lacking as of late. But here's another chapter at last. I really appreciate all you who have reivewed, and hope you'll continue to enjoy it. I'll do my best to get more out soon, but my muse can be picky, so patience please! The theme for this one is Dream.

**Chapter 4: In Dreams He Came**

"I don't appreciate being toyed with, Priest."

Her melodic voice did not startle him even though his back was to her, sun color eyes closed as he relaxed. He had sensed her dark presence when she had come down the hall outside of the gallery where he sat perched on a stone carving of a great horse rearing. Turning his head slowly and opening his eyes, he raised an elegantly arched brow as he gazed down at the young woman. Despite her civilian garb, dark blue jeans and a sky colored top, she still looked as much a Princess as she had the night before.

"Heaven forbid anyone should ever do such a thing to you, Princess."

Her depthless eyes flashed warningly, though her voice was as cool and even as ever, chin lifted as she stared up at him. "What game do you think to play with me?"

"I would never play games with you."

Helios's answer was honest; she sensed it immediately, but refused to let it show, not willing to let him off so easily. "Then why?" Hotaru fought to keep her icy demeanor, her face expressionless as she stared at him, waiting for a response.

He exhaled in a soft sigh, sliding off of his perch with catlike grace, making no sound as he landed lightly on his feet and began to move toward her. "You were avoiding me, and Small Lady noticed. She thinks we don't get along, and that saddens her."

Her brows gathered in a scowl, refusing to let the mention of her friend sway her. "And for that you trespassed where you were not invited?" she demanded, voice glacier.

"Ah, no, Lady," he whispered quietly, reaching out a hand to lightly caress her cheek, his fingertips soft and feathery on her silken skin. Her eyes widened, frozen in place, only able to stare into his golden eyes as his quiet voice spoke to her. "Though would that not be reason enough? I would not want to be the cause for the Moon Princess's sorrow, and I believe you would not either."

He had her there, and though she hated to admit it, the idea of Chibi-Usa being sorrowful made her stomach twist. She swallowed, blinking as she managed to find speech again, her voice much more subdued. "Then why?"

For several long moments he held her in his gaze, then let out a soft breath, looking away, his hand dropping away like a falling petal. "I don't know if I can explain. Is it not good enough that part of it is for Small Lady? I mean you no harm. Surely you know that."

"I know." It would be silly indeed for her to think he wanted to hurt her; Helios was a loyal member of the court, trusted by the Royal family. He would have no cause to wish harm on another member of the inner circle, least of all the best friend of his future bride. "I just want to understand why it is that. . ." Hotaru's voice trailed off and she shook her head, ink black hair swaying elegantly with the motion. "Never mind." It was too hard to put into words the stir of emotion he caused in her, and was reluctant to voice it until she understood better.

"I'll always be honest with you," Helios told her quietly. "Never doubt that. Anything I speak to you will be the truth. If you have something to ask, I will answer if I am able."

It was a strange thing to be told this by a young man, and to know she believed him completely, yet somehow she did. "I appreciate that," she responded. Too often in her lives had she been surrounded by lies and deception, and it was a refreshing change to know that this young man of gold and pearl would never try to deceive her.

He smiled at her, and she could feel her heart give an odd jerk in response, her body trembling as he took her hand and raised it to his lips, as he had done when they had first met. "Then does this mean we may try to become at least on good terms, if not friends?"

Hotaru inclined her head, her pink cheeks hidden by the curtain of her hair. "I believe so. We might even become friends, if you are lucky."

Laughter, warm and rich came from him, and she felt a rush of pleasure at being able to bring such a reaction from the solemn young man. "You are intriguing, Lady," he managed to say when he had recovered himself, honey-gold eyes sparkling with amusement. "And you wonder that I'm interested in you."

Crimson flared in her cheeks. "I'm not interesting," she protested weakly. "I'm just me, just. . ." She struggled for an explanation, shaking her head. "I'm nothing extraordinary," she finished quietly.

Helios looked surprised, his head tipping to the side, his voice reflecting the emotion. "I don't know how you cannot see it," he marveled quietly. "You carry an aura of mystery and elegance with you everywhere. It's a wonder you do not have a string of young men after you."

Embarrassed, she shook her head, raising her hand. "Please, Priest. I'm not. . ."

His expression had become serious, leaning closer to her and fingering a lock of her hair, soft as raven feathers. "You are," he told her quietly. "And your beautiful dark dreams only make you more fascinating to me."

Amethyst hued orbs widened, her mouth dropping open in confusion. "W-wha?" Hotaru stammered, what was left of her composure shattering as she stared up into those calm ocher eyes. "What do you-"

The pale fingers playing with the curling onyx lock moved to twin deeper in her hair, cradling her head at the nape of her neck. "I see dreams," was his quiet whisper, honey colored eyes seeming to smolder as he stared into hers. "I guard them, I walk in them. As Priest of Elysian, it's one of my powers. Yours are different than any I have ever encountered. Troubled and dark, but with a core of light unlike anything I have ever seen."

Her lips parted, shock and cold anger coursing through her slim frame once again and she tried to yank back, only to find a wall behind her back, preventing her escape. "How- how dare you!" she gasped out. "You invaded my dreams? How could you-" Once more a pale finger against her lips prevented her from continuing.

"Princess Hotaru," he whispered, shaking his head. "I did not come without permission."

"I never gave you leave!" she hissed, her body rigid as she pressed back against the wall.

"But you did." Helios blinked at her, his expression perfectly serious. "You called for help last night, and as a guardian I could not ignore a frightened plea when I was near enough to respond. It may have only been a dream, without any real malicious threat, but you were frightened and cried out. I responded to your call, my Lady." His gaze held her, fingers moving in soothing circles on the back of her neck that sent shivers through her body. "Do you not remember?"

Her heart clenched. Of course she did, and now, she remembered Small Lady telling her of how Helios had appeared to her in dreams as a beautiful mythical creature, the mighty Pegasus. . . "It was you." Her voice was suddenly quiet and uncertain, the tenseness leaving her body though she continued to shrink back. "But. . ."

He sighed softly, leaning forward to rest his head against the wall, just above her shoulder. Hotaru's eyes widened, her breathing coming short in her throat at the feel of his own soft breath on her skin, causing her hair to flutter. "The details of how I enter dreams are complex and I don't think you want the particulars at the moment. In simplest terms, when my consciousness requested permission, yours did not reject or fight me." His fingers at her neck had stopped moving, warm and soothing against her chilly flesh.

She suppressed a whimper at his touch, her heart pounding loudly in her ears as she struggled for coherency. "How can that be?"

He was quiet for several long moments before answering. "I don't know," he said simply. "That's something only you can answer."

Full lips parted to protest when the sound of her name brought her eyes to the two figures moving toward her, one tall and ash blond, the other slender with locks the color of an ocean wave.

"Hotaru?"

Michiru's sea green eyes widened as she stared at her daughter, throwing out an arm to halt her companion with a warning glance. Haruka's face was thunderous, glaring at the Priest as he slowly straightened and stepped back from Hotaru. In contrast, Helios seemed perfectly composed, his gold eyes holding no trace of irritation or anger as he gazed back at the older senshi, facing Uranus' glacier stare head on.

"Mama. Papa." Though the voice was soft and quiet, Hotaru's words were enough to break the spell, and the duo turned their attention to their slender dark haired daughter, to her relief. She might not be entirely certain of Helios's motives, but she did not want Haruka to get it into her head that her precious baby girl was being threatened when that was not the case. Keeping her tone light, she inquired, "Did you need me?"

Michiru's deep aqua eyes searched her face for a long moment, and Hotaru had the sinking sensation that she was utterly transparent to her mother, that every confused, tangled emotion was open there for her to see. But then she blinked, and her voice was smooth and untroubled, as if this were a normal chat in their apartments. "Yes, darling. It's time for the monthly council meeting with the Queen, you must remember we scheduled it last month though I daresay you have. . . distractions that must have driven it clean out of your mind." Michiru's mouth twitched slightly, as if hiding a smile, and Hotaru flushed, seeing the glitter of curiosity in her mother's eyes as her gaze shifted to the ghostly young man beside her. "Small Lady has been searching for you, Priest," she added lightly. "She said you were going to take her shopping today."

Helios inclined his head graciously, placing his hand to his heart. "Thank you, Lady Neptune, I had forgotten the time." But despite his words, he hesitated, and Hotaru could feel him watching her, her eyes moving to meet his gaze through the curtain of her dark hair.

Haruka's eyes narrowed, darkening. "You should not keep her Highness waiting, Priest." Her voice came out harsh, not quite aggressive, but not friendly either.

If he sensed her hostility, he gave no outward sign, still polite, still controlled, though how he could remain so in light of Haruka's glacier stare was beyond Hotaru's comprehension. "Of course not, Lady Uranus. I'll be on my way." Then his burning ocher eyes were on Hotaru's own iris orbs, his voice a quiet murmur. "Princess, I hope we might now be able to spend time together, as friends?"

Once again her heart jumped in her chest, her mouth dry as she fumbled for words. "I would not object to that," she whispered, and was startled to find that it was indeed the truth. He unsettled her, confused her, but his company was not unwelcome.

A smile touched his lips and a hand reached out to push her hair back from her face, fingers brushing her cheek like the licking of flames. Before she could react he had slipped away as silently as a cat, off to meet the sugar-spun princess who awaited him. Her face twisting slightly, Haruka took a step after in the direction the Priest had gone but Michiru's hand shot out lightning fast to wrap around the other's arm, keeping her in place.

"No, Haruka," she said simply. "Let him be. This has nothing to do with us."

"Nothing to do with us?" the blond repeated incredulously, her slender hands balling into fists. "She's our _daughter_, Michiru! It certainly is my business! I won't have him-"

The flash in Michiru's eyes stopped Haruka's tirade in mid sentence, her voice low as she spoke. "It has nothing to do with us," she repeated. "Even Serenity would tell you the same."

"Would she?" was the retort, seeming not to see the way her adopted daughter's brow was creased with confusion and worry. "Especially when it concerns-" She broke off, her sapphire eyes at last focusing on Hotaru's face, seeming to realize she had perhaps said too much.

For a moment there was silence, then Haruka shook her head, storming off, her footsteps echoing loudly down the hall. Michiru's face was expressionless as she gazed in the direction the tall blond had gone, but when she turned toward Hotaru she was smiling gently, warmth and kindness in her eyes.

"Forgive your papa," she said cheerfully, reaching out to smooth the mussed strands of raven black back from Hotaru's pale face. "She's just being over protective, the way fathers usually are."

"But why?" Hotaru inquired, bewildered as she allowed Michiru to embrace her, chin resting on the tall slender woman's shoulder and briefly closing her eyes to enjoy the feeling of being a small child again. "The Priest is a friend, completely loyal to the King and Queen. Why should she. . ."

Michiru squeezed the girl tightly, a hand running down the smooth onyx strands of hair and sighed lightly. "Don't worry about it now, little Firefly. What will be, will be."

A shiver wound through her body, and she pulled back slightly to stare into her adopted mother's eyes. "That's what Setsuna-mama always says," she whispered quietly, her eyes darkening as she stared directly into Michiru's face. "What did she tell you?"

Her lips twitched slightly into a small half smile that didn't quite reach her eyes. "Not enough. You know she is, never telling us about the future. It was just a passing comment. Nothing more."

"Enough to make Haruka-papa very hostile towards the Priest," Hotaru murmured, then sighed, her dark mood draining away to leave only weariness in its wake. She was too tired now to pursue this, too confused to try and unravel the tangled web of her emotions. "Does Usagi-chan really want us now?" she asked, hoping that it had been a ruse only to diffuse a tense situation. She normally wouldn't have minded such a meeting, but she wasn't sure at this point if she could stay awake.

"Indeed she does," was her mother's answer, her eyes dancing with undisguised amusement. "Come, darling. We really should not keep her waiting longer."


End file.
